Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea (Remix)
"Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea (Remix)" is a remixed version of main theme to the Studio Ghibli theme Ponyo. This version of the song is used in the English dub of the movie in the credits, after a small portion of the dubbed main theme. Lyrics Frankie Jonas & Noah Cyrus + Both Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo One, two, one, two, three, four! 1: Both Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo, tiny little fish She's a little fish from the deep blue sea Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo, she's a little girl She's a little girl with a round tummy 1: Noah Cyrus Uh huh, favorite little fishy Sing along, let's go Sing "P-O-N-Y-O" You can clap your hands, clap your fins Everybody, this is where the magic happens Frankie Jonas & Noah Cyrus + Both And when I'm skipping with her My heart feels a difference Munch and munch, kiss and hug Munch and munch, kiss and hug Oh, he is my favorite little boy Rosy, rosy, red, red! 1: Both Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo, tiny little fish She's a little fish from the deep blue sea Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo, she's a little girl She's a little girl with a round tummy Frankie Jonas & Noah Cyrus Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo One, two, one, two, three, four! 3: Noah Cyrus I love you bunches and bunches I give you lots of X and O's Feel it in your fingers all the way down to your toes Everybody, one, two, three Come along and dance me One, two, three, make a wish Sing along with your favorite fish Frankie Jonas & Noah Cyrus + Both And when I'm skipping with her My heart feels a difference Munch and munch, kiss and hug Munch and munch, kiss and hug Oh, he is my favorite little boy Rosy, rosy, red, red! 1: Both Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo, tiny little fish She's a little fish from the deep blue sea Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo, she's a little girl She's a little girl with a round tummy Frankie Jonas & Noah Cyrus + Both And when I'm skipping with her My heart feels a difference Munch and munch, kiss and hug Munch and munch, kiss and hug Oh, he is my favorite little boy Rosy, rosy, red, red! 1: Both Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo, tiny little fish She's a little fish from the deep blue sea Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo, she's a little girl She's a little girl with a round tummy 2: Both Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo, tiny little fish Came to the house on the cliff by the sea Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo, she's a little girl She's a happy girl with a round tummy She's a little girl with a round tummy Why It Sucks # The remix is really unrecognizable from the original, which is really insulting. It sounds exactly like a song that Miley Cyrus or the other Jonas Brothers would do. # Overuse of Auto-Tuning, which clearly shows that even as kids at the time, Frankie Jonas and Noah Cyrus cannot sing at all. # The lyrics have parts that have nothing to do with the original song at all. # Don't ask how this replaced the second verse in the English dub credits in ALL versions of the dub, as the first verse of the original made it in. # Sounds out of place for a Studio Ghibli movie. Redeeming Qualities # Noah Cyrus has significantly improved her singing voice since this song. # The normal version of the song is good, no matter what language it's being sung in. Official Audio Category:Pop Songs Category:Remixes Category:2000s Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Noah Cyrus Songs Category:Frankie Jonas Songs Category:Songs from movies Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs